deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Naval Landing Force
The Japanese Special Naval Landing Force (SNLF) were the premiere marine force of the Imperial Japanese Military. Mistakenly called the "Japanese Marines", they were actually different from the USMC because they were still part of the Navy instead of being a separate division. They still nonetheless, performed the same functions as any marine force. The SNLF were vital for the successes of Imperial Japan in sweeping territories for their Empire. They fought in the Battle of Shanghai, and subsequent took over of China with the Army. Initially, the marine force were nothing more than sailors who had basic infantry training, but by the time of the Second-Sino Japanese War, their training and equipment drastically improved. The Landing Force were equipped with both landing crafts and armoured vehicles to be used against naval defences. As they grow nearer to Western-controlled territories, they soon created and modified effective tactics and strategy in amphibious assaults, that were even adopted by the Allies in their seaborne invasions such as Normandy. They also had their own raiding forces and parachute regiments. They successfully took over the whole South East Asia. But by the time the Allies started beating back the Japanese, the naval landing force were unfortunately merged with the rest of the infantry to defend their territories instead of the beach attacks they were accustomed to. Nonetheless, they performed with utmost savagery, once dishing out over 3,000 U.S. Marine casualties during the Battle of Tarawa. Battle vs. Long Range Desert Group (by Elgb333) On the night of September, 1942, a group of six marines from the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force was having their routine landing exercise in the beach. They practiced to and fro their tactics in how to deal with traditional naval and coastal defenses with new LVT provided by the Army. In the horizon, they spotted a huge cloud of dust coming straight for them. They couldn't see it at first, but they realized that it was a Willy's jeep armed to the teeth. Six British were charging in towards the marines. They were the elite British Long Range Desert Group, commandos of the desert who took on Rommel himself. As the marines back away in anxiety, the commandos let loose their machine gun, ripping one poor marine in half. The others scrambled to get cover in the seemingly plain beach as the jeep mowe them down one by one. One SNLF charged at them with his machine gun blazing, the jeep runs him over like an animal. Their jeep turned to the side, and their bren guns strapped on the jeep aims at the Japanese hiding behind cover. But they soon destroyed those covers with their machine guns, and kills several Japanese hiding behind it. The SNLF now had to think how they're going to get away from this situation. One SNLF ordered the other two to give him covering fire. As the men bear overwhelming fire on the fast moving armored jeep, the SNLF took a careful aim and shoots the driver dead. The jeep then swerved and crashed on the dunes, flipping and rolling like a toy, dismembering several poor hapless LRDG. The bashed jeep soon exploded, and the remaining LRDG were stunned on the ground dazed. With this opportunity, the SNLF charges like madmen towards the poor Brits. One SNLF bayoneted one LRDG, and he mangles his gut like a birthday present as the intestine spill out leaving the dying LRDG clutching and screaming. One LRDG managed to get up, and as a screaming Japanese as coming towards him, he shot him straight in the eye with his revolver. But a Japanese carrying his light machine gun riddles him with bullets soon after. Now only one LRDG remain. Carrying his Thompson, he sprays several bullets around him as he tries to run away from the onslaught. It really went awry for them as the Japanese now has the upper hand. But one SNLF shoots him in the knee with his Hamada pistol, immobolizing him. The Japanese soon charged at him, and he can only crawl and beg like a dying animal. And as the Japanese stood in front of him, they used their bayonet and katana to take turns stabbing, slashing and hacking at the poor Brit. They kept on slashing and stabbing to drain their rage for the fallen comrades taken from them. And as the LRDG was unrecognizable, the two SNLF yells "Tenno Heika Banzai" to celebrate their victory. Expert's opinion Experts believe that the SNLF's better weapons and tactics won them the day compared to the lesser experienced LRDG. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Waffen SS (by Tesla Man) No Battle Written Expert's Opinion To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Historical Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors